Encarando a realidade
by KisYu Black
Summary: Fic H² pós-Hoggy e pós-guerra. A maioria pensa que Harry está morto. Hermione volta da Bulgária, e Harry, da Austrália.
1. Lembranças

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e a Warner. Essa história foi criada sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo 1- Lembranças

-Harry! Nós vamos vencer!- Hermione sorria encorajando, mas haviam lágrimas em seu rosto.

A lembrança daquele dia veio a Harry agora que estava voltando. Essa era uma hora em que precisava de uma Penseira. Pensamentos explodiam em sua cabeça.

-Daqui a pouco eu vou ficar com dor de cabeça - pensou. Não era problema. Ele já estava acostumado. A sete anos, sua cabeça doía muito, até dois anos depois.

Pensou em Dumpledore e na raiva juvenil que sentira em seu 5° ano. E o velho morreu dois anos depois para salvá-lo... - Dumbledore- seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao lembrar uma de suas conversas com ele.

- É tudo culpa minha- disse o menino- É culpa minha que Sirius tenha morrido, é culpa minha se meus pais morreram, é culpa minha a morte de todos. Eu sou um erro.

- E não existe insulto maior à memória de seus pais que esse.

- Mas se não fosse... a minha vontade se bancar o herói...- sentiu vergonha naquele momento- Sirius ainda estaria vivo. E se eu não tivesse nascido...

-Muitos outros teriam morrido nos catorze anos de calmaria. Harry, o sacrifício dos seus pais não foi em vão!

-Eu não queria viver nessa época...

-Ninguém queria - disse Dumbledore seco - Nós não podemos escolher o tempo, mas podemos escolher o que fazer com ele e isso já basta.

E Sirius... No dia seguinte ele descobrira que Sirius estava vivo, só inconsciente. E voltara melhor do que antes de passar pelo véu; o véu não era a morte, o véu era vida. Quem passava por ele não queria voltar, por isso chamavam a sala onde ele ficava de "Câmara da Morte". Mas Sirius voltara. Voltara para Harry.

-É, Sirius! Você lá no bem-bom e nós aqui sofrendo e pensando que você estava morto.

-Bem-bom? EU achei que você estava morto. Quer dizer, louco.- brincou Sirius- E além do mais, vocês não foram os primeiros a perder alguém para o véu. Só os primeiros a recuperar.

-Como é além do véu, afinal?

-É um mundo paralelo ao nosso. É meio bizarro. Quer dizer, é TOTALMENTE bizarro. Seus pais estão vivos. Voldemort não é mal e fica com uma veste branca, uma coroa de flores, distribuindo coraçõezinhos de borracha promovendo a paz mundial. Bizarrice... Ah! E você é mal e tem que ficar preso em seu quarto para não fazer maldades.

-E como eles fazem pra eu ir para Hogwarts?

- O Seboso, meigo de dar nojo, cuida para que você não faça coisas erradas.

-Ser cuidado pelo morcegão, ninguém merece!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

N/A: Bom, finalment eu colokei a fic on, aleluia! Kem kser ser minha beta c abilite e MANDEM REVIEWS! Qto reviews, rápido eu coloco o 2° cap on, q alias jah estah pronto, soh q digitar eh um saco... E outra coisa... as coisas em itálico, saum pensamentos. Esse cap eh peqno, mas em compensaçaum, mt em breve vcs teraum o 2° cap.

Bjaum!


	2. Voltando

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e a Warner. Essa história foi criada sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo 2- Voltando

Harry se lembrou da conversa decisiva para sua vida.Frases ditas a cinco anos.

_-Harry, você não pode ir para a Austrália! Pense bas pessoas que vão sentir sua falta!Eu, Rony, Hermione...- contou Sirius, se debruçando mais na cadeira onde estava sentado- Você não...- padrinho fez uma expressão magoada - Eu não quero que você vá...! Mas se você realmente acredita que precisa ir, você tem o meu apoio._

_-Obrigado por entender, Sirius. - Harry levantou, fraco- Mas eu quero manter contato com você. As coryjas demorariam muito, principalmente para urgências, então... peça para instalarem um telefone._

_-Telefone, quê!?_

_-Vá fazer Estudo dos Trouxas, Sirius! Telefone é um meio de comunicação._

_-E Rony e Hermione?_

_-Bah! Eles me esquecem!- Harry falou, seco. Sirius fez um cara de desgrado, mas não comentou nada, por isso, Harry continuou- Harry Poter... morre hoje._

E agora ele voltava. Cansara da Austrália, não parecia mais seu lar. "Nunca foi meu lar...", pensou.

Ele e Sirius conversaram sobre sua volta, dez dias antes, quando o padrinho ficara muito feliz com a notícia.

_-Harry, ótimo! Eu sabia, a Inglaterra sempre..._

_-Você jura que não contou nada para..._

_- Não - Sirius que antes estava animado, teve um tom desagradável - Você me fez prometer, lembra-se? Os dois, por aí, pensando que você está morto... No dia em que enterramos o caixão vazio...Ah! Eu nem gosto de lembrar da cara de Hermione. Depois desse dia, eu não tive mais notícias dela, mas o Rony foy trabalhar no Ministério, como um Inominável, apesar que vive fazendo pontas nos outros departamanetos. E, bem... Draco Malfoy..._

_-Seu sobrinho- riu Harry_

_-Ha,ha,ha. Pode rir, Harry! A Narcisa, bom, eu já sabia que ela não gostava muito de mim e era propicia a matar... Draco está no Ministério também, trabalhando na Seção de Aurores. - Sirius franziu a testa- Quando a Preparação para a Verdadeira Guerra começou, ele foi procurar Dumbledore e virou para o nosso lado, espiando os Comensais... Disso você sabe. Pode-se dizer que ele foi mais útil que o Seboso. Por falar nele, eu o vi no outro dia, na Travessa do Tranco._

_-E o que você estava fazendo lá?_

_-Eu tinha que me desfazer dos objetos de artes das trevas da minha "família"._

_-Você já não jogou no lixo a anos?_

_-Aquelas coisas não se joga simplesmente no lixo- respondeu ele mantendo a testa enrugada- Dumbledore...- Sirius reparou na expresso triste que Harry tentava esconder- Bem, quer dizer... Ninguém me deu uma sugestão de onde eu pudesse colocar aquelas coisas._

_-E Hagrid? O que houve com ele mesmo?_

_-Ele se mudou para a França logo depois do fim da guerra, mas vem aqui todos os anos, colocar flore no... hum, seu túmulo._

_Harry sentiu-se comovido naquele momento sobre o que Sirius havia contado. Por mais que a vida fosse perfeita, uma vez por ano, Hagrid ficava triste. Por causa dele, vinha à Inglaterra colocar flores num túmulo vazio. Ele era o culpado_

-Próxima parada: o Caldeirão Furado, Londres! - disse uma voz logo após o décimo suspiro do passageiro. Harry sorriu, desceu até o primeiro andar e saiu quando o Noitibus parou com um tranco.

-Bem-vindo de volta, Harry Potter.- disse outra voz.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**N/A:** MANDEM REVIEWS! Qto reviews, rápido eu coloco o 3 cap on, q alias jah estah pronto, soh q digitar eh um saco... E outra coisa... as coisas em itálico, saum pensamentos. O 3 cap eh eu axo q o dobro desse daki, mas digitar eh um porre.


	3. A história de Hermione

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e a Warner. Essa história foi criada sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo 3- A história de Hermione

-Eu também creio na nossa vitória- disse Harry- mas não deixo de temer.

-Você é mais forte do que ele! Você tem uma coisa que ele não tem.- Harry fez uma expressão questionadora- Amor! Você tem amor dentro de si! E não só o seu, mas o de sua mãe e de... outras pessoas também!- exclamou Hermoone e deu um abraço depois de beijá-lo no rosto, perto demais da boca, o que fez Harry ruborizar.

Hermione decidira a dez dias. Iria voltar para a Inglaterra. Agora, com Krum morto, por que continuaria na Bulgária? Todas as suas boas lembranças eram inglesas. A não ser uma. O motivo que a tinha feito ir para aquele país: a morte.

A lembranca que, agora, a fazia pensar que todos a quem tocava morriam. Krum, sua filha, Harry... Na Inglaterra, pelo menos, iria rever Sirius, os Weasley... E esse lhe parecera o momento mais oportuno para ir!

Iria de avião para ter tempo para pensar. Organizaria sua vida: ía deixar o passado triste para trás. Um futuro feliz...

-E sem problemas- continuou Maggie, uma americana que vivia na Bulgária. Obviamente ela tinha escutado aquilo várias vezes.- Eu vou sentir tantas saudades suas!

-Oh, Maggie, eu também! E suas Alyson- acrescentou, abraçando uma menininha de 5 anos.

-Por favor, tia Mi, não vá!- disse a menina, com sotaque búlgaro.

-Eu tenho que ir, Al. Mas eu prometo escrever sempre!

-Mesmo?

-É claro!

-É... O que eu posso fazer se não acreditar em você?

-Nada- sorriu Hermione, virando-se para um homem ao lado da menina- Adeus, Volkov!

-Adeus, Her-mio-ne.- falou Volkov, ex-titular da Bulgária- Foi m-uito bom te conhecer!

-Também! Me procure se passar pela Inglaterra!

-Eu irei.

-Última chamada para o vôo 314 no portão 10.- disse uma voz no megafone

-Ai, eu ainda não entendo por que você vai de avião- sorriu Maggie

-Ah, Maggie!- disse Hermione sorrindo de volta- Eu tenho que ir. Adeus!- dr afastou, acenando mais uma vez, e embarcou.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Com licença.- 10 minutos depois de sentada, um rapaz dirigiu-se a ela.

-Sim?

"Que inglês perfeito!Só pode ser ela." pensou o rapaz. - Você é inglesa?- havia um tumulto atràs do homem, então ele checou seu lugar na passagem e se sentou ao lado dela.

-Ah!- o sorriso de Hermione ficou enorme- Sou sim!

-O seu nome é Hermione?

Ela quase caiu da cadeira, então olhou de novo para o rapaz, arregalando os olhos. Ela conhecia aquele rosto...

-Neville?

-Hermione!

Abraço. Grande abraço. Cinco anos sem se verem. Merecia um grande abraço aquela amizade.

-Neville?Er... Pode ,e soltar um pouco!- seu rosto foi ficando vermelho..verde...roxo- Eu-não-consigo-respirar!

-Quê? Ah, é! Claro.

Alínio. Grande alívio. Depois de um grande abraço.

Hermione gemeu- Neville? O que você estava fazendo na Bulgária?

-Hã? Nada! Na verdade eu só fiquei aqui por uma hora, fazendo escala para ir para a Inglaterra. Mas- nossa. há quanto tempo!- você está tão diferente!

-Você também!- sorriso falso; Legal. Neville já a tinha visto e bem... aquilo. Quando Rony a visse ela iria morrer sufocada. "Espera aí. O que eu estou fazendo nesse avião se existe medo...Medo? Não!!! Eu só não quero morrer sufocada! Mentira, você mudou deassunto, você sabe o que eu quero dizer! E a vida feliz?! Você devia estar feliz! Sorria! Eu estou sorrindo! Você sabe o que eu quero dizer." Sorriso relutante. Mas verdadeiro.

-Você esteve morando na Bulgária?

" - Búlgária, quê!? Não! Eu estva na Finlândia e estou fazendo escala para ir pro Chile.

Resposta errada. Falta de educação."

-Você esteve morando na Bulgária?

-Er, sim. Desde que... Você sabe! Nossa! Nem tinha percebido, faz só cinco anos que eu me mudei.

-Vai voltar a morar na Inglaterra?! Ah! Então quer almoçar na minha casa domingo? Vai haver um a reunião calorosa da Segunda Ordem. Quer dizer, pra quem ainda está vivo.- E riu da própria piada- Na verdade, quem foi da Primeira Ordem e não da Segunda também vai. - A moça sacudiu afirmativamente a cabeça, confirmando que iria. - Você soube? Eu lancei um livro! - Hermione fez uma cara curiosa- É! Foi publicado a três anos. Eu me formei em herbologia e descobri as propriedades de uma planta- seu peito se estufou de orgulho- Danos permanentes... Meus pais sairam do hospital a algum tempo.

-Sério, Neville!? Que ótimo!

-É , eu também achei...- o rapaz deu um sorriso que logo que tornou irônico- O Gilderoy...

-Gilderoy?

-Aquele inútil exibido...

-Sei quem é...

-Ele se recuperou...

-Que droga...

-E confessou o que fez...

-´tá brincando...

-Mas foi perdoado...

-Quê? Como assim!? Não! Aiaiai...

-Eu esperava mais exclmações!

Os dois riram da cena. Muito engraçada.

-Sobre o almoço... Quem você disse que vai?

-Minha família, os Shacklebolt, os Weasley, o Malfoy- essa foi a deixa para Hermione dar uma gargalhada. Malfoy! O mundo dá voltas...- Eu sei! é pra rir mesmo. Principalmente se você não vê ele a cinco anos. Aí é que estranha mais ainda... Também vai a senhora McGonagall, os Black...

-Me desculpe- interrompeu Hermione- OS Black?

-Caramba, quanta coisa aconteceu em 5 anos! O Sirius 'tá noivo!

-Não!- disse Hermione em tom de quem houve uma notícia muito bombática.- Quem é a noiva?

-Ah! Uma "amiga" deles dos tempos de escola.Pelo menos foi o que me disseram.

-Será que ela era amiga da mãe do Harry?- Hermione, que antes estava emolgada, ficou com uma cara deprimente.

-Claro, me disseram isso também; tinha esquecido.

Ficaram conversando mais até o avião pousar na França, de onde iriam de trem aos seus destinos.

-Esqueci de falar- disse Neville- o Hagrid vai me - quer dizer, agora é nos- levar até a estação.

-Mas... mas nós estamos na França!

-Por isso mesmo, ué! Putz grila, Hermione! 'cê 'tá por fora mesmo! O Hagrid foi... não, veio para a França.

-Morar?

-Não, sabe!

-Ele mora na Espanha, perto da fronteira e vem para a França todos os dias... Claro, Hermione! Morar!

Hermione fez uma cara besta, mas em seguida a desfez

-Nem perguntei- comentou- Por que você usou o avião?

-Eu vou me formar em Estudo dos Trouxas.

-Herbologia e Estudo dos Trouxas? Como você tem estudado!

-Sim. E o ano que vem eu pretendo estudar para ser Auror.

-Ah! Disso eu sei- eu fiz- é um pouco difícil.

-Nõs tivemos preparação.

-Claro. Ma nessa calmaria, "a poeira baixando", está ruim para arrumar emprego nessa carreira.

-Eu vou ter opções.

-Pois é, mas eu...

-Neville!-chamou uma voz estranhamente familiar.

Hermione correu até o dono da voz e pulou em seu pescoço. Hagrid aceitou o longo abraço, lançando um olhar intrigante a Neville, que sorriu.

- Hagrid! Quanto tempo - reforçou o "quanto" com um dose de pesar.

- Quem é... - Hermione soltou do braço, deixando seu rosto alegre à mostra. O olhar confuso do meio-gigante se intensificou, porém logo ele deixou de existir, dando lugar a um rosto completamente iluminado. - Hermione! - essa foi a vez de Hagrid pular no pescoço da moça, abraçou-a e levantou-a um metro do chão.

"Meu Merlin! Em todo reeencontro eu vou quase morrer sufocada e esmagada?"

- Onde você estava todo esse tempo?

- Bulgária. - respondeu simplesmente

- Você soube... - falava num tom de quem sabia muita coisa - que o jogador Krum morreu?

- Hum - não sabia como dizer - Eu estava na Bulgária... por causa dele.

- Quê?! - esbravejou, sacudindo os braços e resmungando

- Nós estávamos juntos. Nós íamos casar e... ele levou aquele balaço... Ah, Hagrid! - Hermione ficou triste e parou de falar e um silêncio pairou no ar. Foi Neville que o cortou.

- Vamos, então? - ambos balançaram afirmativamente a cabeça - Onde está Madame Maxime?

- Ela manda sinceras desculpas - começou Hagrid como se estivesse lendo uma carta - e diz que não pode vir porque está na escola exercendo seu cargo de diretora.

- Eu sempre quis conhecer Beauxbatons - comentou Mione

- Venha aqui um dia desses e nós te mostraremos.

- Sério? Obrigada, Hagrid!

Hagrid fez um gesto com a mão e acabou batendo em Neville, que caiu de joelhos no chão.

-Ow! Desculpe, Neville.- disse levantando-o.

-Tudo bem. Vamos para a estação?

-É, é melhor. - Hagrid estalou os dedos e uma limosine azul apareceu. Os olhos de Hermione viraram pratos.

-Hagrid, pra quê...?

-Olimpia fez questão.- repsondeu, entrando no _carro_.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**N/A:** MANDEM REVIEWS! Qto reviews, rápido eu coloco o 3 cap on, q alias jah estah pronto, soh q digitar eh um saco... E outra coisa... as coisas em itálico, saum pensamentos.


End file.
